


All the small things.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 15:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John and Kayleigh have a morning out.





	All the small things.

Morning handsome, I've been up for ages, I've made you a bit of breakfast , c'mon, up and at em John”   
“ Who ever em is they can piss off it's only half 8, half 8 on Monday, my only day off this week I might add”   
“ You should have had this week off too you know ?”   
“ Dave took it off, so I'm stuck in that bloody god forsaken place till the end of this soddin week”   
“ Oh hark at you misery guts, we’re going out today remember, or have you changed your mind?”  
John smiled at this little fireball whom he shared his life with, she smiled back, and as always his heart did a backflip.  
“ Of course I've not , I'm looking forward to it too you know, I'm just not at me best first thing ,especially in the middle of the night”   
“ There's tea and butties there for you, I'll go feed missy then get her dressed, maybe by that time happy daddy will be back “   
“ I'm always happy daddy, its grumpy just up old git that's sat here now “   
“ Mm, if you say so “ she smiled at him again as she left the room.  
John stuck two fingers up when she was in the hall.  
“ I saw that Redmond “ she giggled.  
“ How predictable am ah ?” John thought to himself.  
John drank his tea and ate his butties, all the while smiling contentedly at himself. In the nursery room he could hear Kayleigh's gentle voice talking soothingly to their baby daughter. John had expected her to be a good mum, but she was better than that, she was fantastic a natural if ever he saw one. He got up shaved and showered, when he came back into the bedroom from the ensuite, Kayleigh was standing looking in her wardrobe carrying little baby Evie, when she turned and smiled at him, his heart melted, the twinkle in her eyes worth more to him he could ever articulate.   
“ What should I wear do you think , dress or trousers ?”   
“ Were going shopping, does it really matter ?”  
“ What ? are you serious John of course it matters, I want to look my best”   
“ You always look good to me “  
“ This isn't for you”  
“ Eh ?”  
“ Forget it, dress I think. hide the bump a bit better”  
“ You look great, seriously “  
“ I've left your clothes out for you John, hurry up then you can hold junior and I can get changed”   
John was dressed in next to no time, nice blue Levi jeans and one of his Ben Sherman jerseys with a nice blue shirt, his tan brogues finished the look. He had to admit to himself since Kayleigh started buying his clothes he looked and felt smarter, although it took him a while to admit that to her !.   
He motioned Kayleigh to hand his daughter over, she did begrudgingly.   
“ Have you got her ?”  
“Aye “   
“ Support her head …….”  
“ I know Kayleigh, I've held her before you know?”  
“Sorry “   
“ I'll be a relaxed mum John, you said, not overprotective you said, won't wrap her up in cotton wool you said, I'll let ……”   
“ Okay John “ Kayleigh said laughing “ I get it “   
John beckoned Kayleigh towards him, when she was in front of him he kissed her forehead,   
“ Love you to bits “ he said.  
Kayleigh hugged him and Evie, being careful not to wake the sleeping infant.  
“ I'll put her in her chair” John said heading downstairs.   
Kayleigh had done her hair and makeup earlier so was ready in no time.  
“ Will I do ?” she asked from the lounge doorway.   
John turned away from admiring his baby to look at his lovely wife.  
She was wearing a sky blue, knee length dress with a slight flair from the waist, a blue blazer and was back in her trademark heels, blue satin this time, she was stunning.  
“ You sure this is yours ?” he said nodding towards Evie.  
“ Pardon ?” replied a confused Kayleigh.  
“ Because you sure don't look like you popped her out just a week ago “  
“ Why thank you sir “ she said smiling .” shall we ?”  
“ We shall indeed Mrs.Redmond.”   
The three of them headed out to the car, John carefully fitted Evie’s car seat in the back of the Fiat, not carefully enough as far as Kayleigh was concerned, as soon as John stepped back, Kayleigh checked every strap and buckle, twice.  
“ Okay? “ John asked.  
“ Perfect “ she replied smiling.  
John opened her door for her , once he had closed it behind her, he disappeared into the boot.  
“ Here” he said as he got into his seat, handing her a brown paper bag.   
“ Don't get it, we've got one “ she said surveying its content.  
“ This is your one “ John said taking the rear view mirror out of its packaging,” you stick it here “ John stuck it on the windscreen above Kayleigh, “ and you can see tiny there without turning every minute “  
Kayleigh just looked at him and smiled, then spent the next few minutes getting it set just right, it was perfect .  
“ Thank you “ she said squeezing his hand, but not taking her eyes off her daughter, still fast asleep in her seat.  
“ I could have got what we needed yesterday you know ?, we didn't need to come out today “   
Kayleigh didn't reply, she just shook her head and looked out the side window.   
The journey seemed to take no time, John was soon heading for the staff car park to the rear of the building.   
“ Park out the front John “   
“ It's okay love, who's gonna report me for parking in the staff area when I'm not working eh ?”  
“ Please John out the front “   
“ It's alright ……..”   
“ Out the front please “ she repeated a little louder. Looking right at him.  
“ Okay, okay out the front it is “ John shook his head in bewilderment.   
“ Over there, that space next to the Astra, that's where we want to be” Kayleigh beamed.  
“ Oh aye, I see now, the Parent and Child space eh ?”  
“ Well “ Kayleigh giggled, “ we are at last, and she certainly is “  
John pulled up and switched off. He was parked facing the large windows behind the checkouts, he could see the game of Chinese whispers going on amongst the staff, Joyce Chung had seen them drive up, and proceeded to let everyone else in hearing distance know. Staff seemed to appear from nowhere and stood noses pressed against the windows waving.  
Kayleigh waved back.  
“ She's still asleep love, I'll wait with her, you nip in and see you're mates, I was in yesterday remember “ John said .  
“ Does today mean nothing to you then ?”   
“ It means I'm back where I was yesterday, and where I'll be tomorrow “  
Out the corner of his eye he could see Kayleigh glaring at him.  
“ And that's it is it?, this doesn't strike you as significant in any way shape or form? “  
“ Look love “ he replied sheepishly “ if I've forgot an anniversary of some sort or an important date, it's not because I don't care, it's because i've genuinely forgotten, sorry okay ?”   
“ So this, us here means nothing, zilch, nada, is that right ?”  
Kayleigh knew by his blank expression that he was clueless.  
“Well does it ?”   
“ Not that I can think of no “  
“ It's our first family day , you, me and Evie, the first ever Redmond day out, a chance for our colleagues to see her and see us together with her as a family, doesn't that mean something to you John “   
“ Sorry love,of course it does, I didn't really click on at first, but now you've mentioned it , I'll go get that special baby seat trolley “ the huge grin on his face showed Kayleigh his true feelings.  
A few moments later with a still sleeping Evie secured on the trolley they started in.  
“ This will be great love, Evie, Kayleigh and John, out together at last.Mr.Redmond has no place on this day out eh!”   
“ Just mum, dad and Evie, it's going to be wonderful” she flashed the loveliest of smiles and held his arm   
They hadn't reached the door before they were met by a throng of shop girls.  
“ How are you all on a break together ?” John asked automatically.  
A kick on his shin by a satin heeled shoe stopped any further interrogation. Kayleigh was universally liked by her female colleagues, well all except one, but Rachel was off today.  
The unanimous opinion seemed to be that Evie, although sharing John's genes, was the image of her doting mum. Any and all who came to see them couldn't but help notice the pride that virtually shone out of Kayleigh, and the adoration with which John looked upon, both his daughter, and his wife.  
The jungle drums as John called them were working overtime it seemed, as almost every member of staff , including Dave managed to come and see them at some point during their shop. John had noticed that Kayleigh's smile had gotten broader with every compliment her or Evie received. It had reached saturation point when a stock cage overturned right in front of John, spilling its contents down the aisle, a mortified Tony looked at John expecting an earful, he didn't notice Kayleigh look at John, and smile.  
“ Best tidy it up son “ he said walking past and winking at the worried teenager.   
“ Sorry Mr. Redmond “   
“ It's John today Tony, just John “  
Elsie and Cath were looked upon with envy as they were the only two women in the store who got to hold Evie, both of them teary eyed and grateful for the chance.  
“ She's a little stunner, looks like you love “ Cath gushed.” might get your brains though John.”  
“ Thank the lord “ Elsie said “ it could have been worse eh John?”   
“ Thanks Elsie, I'll remember that “ John tried to sound stern, but all around him knew he was in too good a mood to be.  
Their shopping done, and after half an hour of goodbyes they eventually became ensconced in the haven of their car.  
“ Thank you for that John , that meant so much “   
“ That did ,really ?” John asked surprised.  
“ Yes it really really meant a lot”   
“ How come love?”   
“ My dream “  
“ I know it yes “   
“ This was the final result wasn't it?” she said wiping her eyes.” closure if you like “  
“ Think I need a little help with this one love “ he said pulling her towards him.  
“ Well I found you, I married you, we had Evie just like I wanted”   
“ Uh huh, you did, I mean we did “  
“ Today was the end result John, you, me, Evie, us a family, our own little family. All those people in there saw us as a family John, my own little family unit, all the small things added up to this , it was those small things that brought us here today , I feel I've accomplished something, I'm somebody at last , thank you “   
John held her for while, not wanting to let her go, not wanting her to see his tears, tears of joy , tears he shed because he too had suddenly, and surprisingly at last felt fulfilled. She was right, her and Evie, his two small things made his world a happier place. And he was going to do his damndest to make theirs as happy as he could.


End file.
